nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dire spider (summon)
Web immunity mechanics The note "Dire spiders are immune to all mind-affecting spells as well as the specific spell web." doesn't seem to apply to the gameplay I am experiencing. The game is set on hardcore difficulty. This scenario is a wizard casting Web who has elected both focus feats for Conjuration. The Dire Spider summon gets entangled in the web I cast. Though I haven't itemized the frequency, I estimate it happens about 10-25% of the rounds. During each round there is a check that occurs, a globe-like flash encasing the spider that seems to coincide if it gets entangled or not. If the globe flashes, it goes free. If in the round, there is no globe, it gets entangled. Once the wizard had advanced high enough to cast Protection from Spells on the summon (and the rest of the party), it no longer gets entangled in my web. So what is going on here? If there's a true immunity (the toolset lists immunity to specific spell Web for spider skin), then why is there a save check occurring? Is this particular immunity bugged somehow? Just for reference, this is occurring in the v1.69 OC (w/o haks, overrides, etc.) where I do some of my testing. Iconclast 03:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) * It could be because web has scripts that fire outside the spell script. It might be immunity to the last spell cast that matters, rather than immunity to web. Are you casting non-mind-affecting spells about 10-25% of the time after casting web? --The Krit 16:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Hmm. That's an interesting point. In early levels, I was using mostly either that Rod of Cold (or whatever it's called) or an xbow to follow up. Later on switching to MM and lightning bolt. Are you intimating that web might be a mind-affecting spell? If so, it is probably the only mind-affecting one I cast. I did notice that if I summon a shadow, it will always avoid the webbing effects but does so little damage to enemies isn't all that helpful as an ally. Typically, the webbing of the dire spider happens before I cast any other spells since I am waiting for it to engage the enemy so I can avoid getting targeted from initiating a range attack on the same enemy. But I will pay closer attention to my casting sequence since other spell scripts running may have an effect. :: One other example of this phenomenon was a web cast by an Ettercap that also snagged my dire spider summon. His spider allies just waltz through it while mine gets stuck. :P I can't remember this being repeated, though, so just passed it off as a quirk until my own web began binding my summon regularly. Thanks for checking in on this, TK. ;) --Iconclast 18:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* No, not implying that web is mind-affecting. I mentioned mind-affecting spells because spiders are immune to them as well as to web. (So if the immunity was being checked against the last spell cast, casting a mind-affecting spell would keep a spider immune, while other spells would not.) I was assuming that you only had one web active at a time, though, which might have been a bad assumption. --The Krit 21:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::* As a matter of fact, I do occasionally overlap web spells if the enemies are spread out wide. Now the plot thickens. ;) --Iconclast 03:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* Shadows are immune to web because they are incorporeal. Ettercaps have a web bolt, which is different than the web spell, and spiders are not immune to the bolt. Maybe it was the bolt you saw in action and just thought it was the spell? --The Krit 21:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::* So the visual display for web bolt is the same as the web spell? It looks that way to me anyway without knowing what to look for. How about those bloated dire spiders... are they also casting the bolt version? --Iconclast 03:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Yes and no for the visual. The web bolt uses the same visual of webs about a creature's feet when it entangles, but it does not use the visual of webs spread over the ground. What I was thinking was that the spider was in the middle of an existing web spell when hit by the bolt, which would look a lot like the spider getting caught in the spell. --The Krit 22:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC)